For pressure sensors using MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology, there are a piezoresistive change type and a capacitive type, for example. On the other hand, a pressure sensor using spin technology is proposed. The pressure sensor using spin technology is a strain resistance change type that detects a change in resistance according to strain. In the pressure sensor using spin technology, it is desired to provide a highly sensitive pressure sensor.